Blitz and her trainier
by AxelTheArcanine
Summary: Blitz the ninetails and Ace get some alone time training but will a accident from the past ruin their relationship? Rated M for lemons and language. PokemonxHuman


**Here we go with story #4 ;)**

A few hours later after catching articuno, and mating, i went back to professor juniper's lab.

"Hello!? Anyone here!?" i shouted.

"Ace is that you?" professor juniper shouted from the back of her office.

"Yes its me and i have articuno with me." i shouted back.

Professor juniper than ran from the back of her office to the front door where i was standing. Hwe eyes widden when she seen the legendary bird of the Kanto region standing right in front of her.

"Wow!. Ace how did u manage to catch it?" she asked.

"Its a her, and it was pretty easy." i answered.

"Well Ace. Is it okay for me to run some test on her?" she asked.

"Well its not up to me. Why dont you ask her yourself." i said.

"Dont be silly Ace pokemon dont talk."

"Well juniper it so just happens that i can talk." Frost said in a snooby tone.

Again professor junipers eyes got wven wider when she heard articuno talk.

"She can talk?!"

"Yes she can and her name is Frost." i said

"You named her? So does that mean your gonna keep her?" Juniper asked.

"Yes i will keep her. She's part of my team now." I said happily.

"Well im going to take frost to the back yard and do some tests on her, okay Ace?" she asked.

"Okay. see you two in a few hours." I said waving to them walking home."

As i got home i wanted to do some special training before i went back to being the champion the next day.

"I think i will train with Blitz. I haven't used her much after since that day..." i thought to myself.

(If u remember in the second story i said how Ace has never been scared in a very very long time.. this story will tell what happened.)

I left my other pokemon home except Blitz and walked to a old unused pokemon battlefield that was a couple hours away from my home. I always use this battlefield because no one ever comes hear after the incident with me and red.( and yes i will write a story with Ace vs Red)

"Blitz its time for some special training!" i said tossing the pokemon up in the air.

"Nine!"

"I Blitz are you ready for some training?" i asked me ninetails.

"Why of course Ace... but i thought you didnt want me to get into any battle after what happened last time?" she said.

"It wouldn't hurt to try and control what happened last time. I would really like to use that move in battle" i said.

"Well ok Ace only if you really want to." Blitz said getting into her fighting stance.

"Okay Blitz use psychic on that giant boulder!" i ordered.

_She_ than raised all of her tails into the air as a purple aura surrounded her and the boulder. She than let out all grunts as she tried to lift the boulder into the air but the thing i feared the worst happened.

"BLITZ STOP!" i yelled but it was too late. Her psychic move backfired and her purple aura around her caused a shock wave sending me flying and hitting a boulder behind me knocking me unconscious.

"Ace! Oh my Arceus. Ace please wake up. I knew this would happen again.

**FlashBack**

**(this flash back will be told from Blitz POV.** _Italic ace._Non italic Blitz.

It was 5 years ago after he had saved Stars life from his swamperts hydro pump. He found me as a vulpix about to be attacked by a group of wild shinx.

_"Star extremespeed Swampert hammerarm GO!"_

His pokemon were so strong and powerful. That day he saved me from being killed by the shinx. At this time i couldn't talk to him, i started talking recently about 4 or 5 months ago.

_"Vulpix are you okay?" _

"PIX!"

_"Well thats good. Return Star and Swampert, thank you for your help."_

He than asked me something i will never forget for as long as i live.

_"Will vulpix i just recently started my pokemon journey and im looking for pokemon to train with and take with me. Do you wanna come with?"_

Me being small weak and abandoned by my parents i was really excited to go with him.

"VULPIX PIX!"

_"Okay than, i will call you Blitz. This name will make you sound powerful and strong. Do you like it?"_

"VUL!"

I loved the name Blitz and i did all i could to keep my name and a part of Ace's team. Battle after battle, win after win i grew, no... we grew stronger together. By the time we got to Marshal of the Elite four i was a Evolved ninetails. Sadly we lost to Marshal countless time which made Ace sad and he wanted to give up. So one day i went to train by myself while everyone was sleep. I know to beat fighting-type pokemon you need flying or psychic-type pokemon but he didnt have neither. Than i remember a friend of his saying how is ninetails knew Psychic, the strongest psychic-type move around. So every night while he was sleep i practiced and practiced to master psychic, but one night he when i thought he was sleep he followed me to where i have been training.

_"Blitz... is this where you have been going every night?"_

I was to ashamed to look at him.

_"Blitz i know you have been training by yourself and im not mad at all. I think it's a good thing. I have already seen what move you have been trying to master also. Its psychic."_

When he said that i was scared and afraid he might not want me to use that move.

_"Well im here now so lets train okay?"_

I nodded my head and got into my fighting stance.

"Okay Blitz you psychic on that boulder in front of you"

With all my might and concentration i tried to lift the big boulder but i couldn't.

_"Blitz stop. I want you to clear your mind and think only about lifting the boulder okay?"_

I tried my best to empty my mind and thought only about lifting the boulder. I used psychic again. This time a purple mist surrounded me and the boulder in front of me.

_"There you go Blitz keep going!"_

But with those words of encouragement i got too excited and took my focus off of the boulder, which was a big mistake. The purple mist that was around me and the boulder got sucked into me. The pain was horrible and had to get it out of me somehow.

_"Blitz whats going on? Why are you tails and eyes purple? Answer me! BLITZ"_

The mist was expelled from my body casing a shock wave sending Ace flying into a huge tree.

_"Blitz what happened to..you *cough cough*."_

He fell unconscious. I was so scared i thought i had killed the only person i loved. He's been their with me through good and bad times. So i sat by him until he woke up a few hours later. When he finally woke up she looked at me and sat up quickly walking away from me.

_"You stay away... Blitz stay there dont come near me..."_

He ran back to the camp site. At this point i was really sad. the only person i loved me and i loved was afraid of me. I sat in the same spot for 3 hours until Star found me. We talked in our pokelanguage about what happened. She felt bad and wanted Ace to see that it was a accident. So we went back to the camp site. When he seen me he had the look of fear and anger in his eyes.

_"What the fuck did i say blitz!? Get away from me now!"_

Star growled and barked at him. Than she finally attacked him knocking him flat on his back.

_"Star get the fuck off of me i mean it!"_

She growled and barked at him again this time showing her fangs. At this point he calmed down and she walked back towards me nudging me closer to him before leaving back into the forest with the rest of his pokemon. He Stared at me for 10 minutes before finally talking.

_"Blitz... im sorry i scream at you. Its just that... i thought i was going to die when that incident happened. i didnt know what to believe._"

I started to feel tears coming out of my eyes... i thought he was going to tell me to go away and never come anywhere near him. I thought i was going to lose the person i see more as a mate than a trainer.

_"Look Blitz im not mad okay? Im just a little shook up thats all. Look i know you feel bad thats all but lets make a promise. Let's never try to use that move again okay?"_

He walked over to me and gave me a hug. i was so excited that i felt weird down in my crotch. I didnt know what this feeling was because i never had a mate at the time. Unable to hold it in i released it onto the ground. I was really embarrassed that i had cam right in front of him.

_"Blitz did you just pee? You would had have let me know you had to go."_

He was smiling about it. He wasnt mad at all. A few weeks later after the accident we went on to beat all of the elite 4 and the champion and Ace was the new champion of the Unova region.

**End Flashback**

"Blitz are you crying?" i asked.

"Ace oh my Arcues your alive! i thought i had lost you..."

I locked my lips with hers making her stop talking.

"No you didn't kill me. I thought this time we had it this time. But we will keep trying no matter what happens okay?" i said as out lips parted.

"Ace... you kissed me?" she said confused.

"Yeah so? i know u have a crush on me. No one need to tell me."

"Lair i know star told you."

I was rubbing the back of my neck when she said the truth.

"Well so what it doesnt matter now." i said

"No it doesnt but i want to continue... Ace im in heat and i always wanted to mate with you even when i wasnt in heat. i loved you the day we first met..."

At this point she was blushing hard.

I rubbed her left cheek and brung her head closer to my mine.

"I love you too Blitz." i whispered.

Our lips locked again as out tongues were exploring each others mouths. Her saliva was sweet like she just had eaten some oran berries. She than began to grind on my crotch.

"Will looks like someone is ready..." i said laughing.

I took of my pants and underwear and aligned myself with her. I knew she was a virgin because she never wanted to mate with any pokemon. I looked deep in her eyes and slammed myself into her. She bit down on my neck from the pain but i didnt mind it. I than started to thrust in and out faster but not too hard. I received small moans and yelps from her letting me know i was doing a good job.

"Oh Ace this feels good... but im not going to last." she said.

"I know im not going to last either." i said hugging her tightly.

With one final thrust i felt my penis twitch as i cam my biggest load ever deep into her womb.

Exhasuted we both feel asleep. After a few hours we woke up and got back to training.

"Okay Blitz now psychic!" i ordered.

She lifted her nine tails into the air as both her and the boulder were surrounded by the purpler aura. This time she lifted the boulder off the ground and mashed it into a million tiny pebbles.

"YES! Blitz you did it girl!" i ran towards her giving her another hug.

"We will beat and trainer that try's to come at us with a fighting-type pokemon."

"Yes we will ace" she said kissing me.

"I love you too Blitz" i said kissing back.

" i wonder what our pups will look like" she said giggling.

"P-pups..." i said.

"Aww great now i have to deal with Frost and Blitz being pregnant" i said to myself before fainting.

**Story 4 is done. Reviews and suggestions will be great. Also i will get started on a 5 chapter story of Ace vs Red so stay tuned ;)**


End file.
